El amor revelado 2:El regreso del arcangel celesti
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Tai vuelve con Sora,tras resucitar.El unico problema es que el no recuerda nada de su pasado ni de Sora y tendran que enfrentarse juntos a un nuevo enemigo


El amor revelado:El retorno de un arcangel  
  
Ya ha pasado un año desde que Sora perdio a su amor,Tai,y ha rehecho su vida como ha podido aun asi el recuerdo de Tai era demasiado fuerte para olvidarlo completamente.  
  
Mimi:Oye,Sora que pasa?  
  
Sora:Eh,no es nada Mimi  
  
Mimi(preocupada):Piensas en el,verdad?  
  
Sora bajo la cabeza,lo que Mimi,acertadamente,interpreto como un si por parte de su amiga  
  
Mimi:Sora,escuchame,tienes que ser fuerte,a todos nos dolio cuando el murio,pero no pudimos hacer nada  
  
Sora(Llorando):El no esta muerto ,no lo esta,lo quiero demasiado  
  
Mimi:Esta bien,amiga,calmate  
  
Mimi se retira y la deja sola en la clase.  
  
Sora:''Creo que deberia irme''  
  
Sora camina sola por la calle y,al ver que se le hacia tarde,toma el camino del callejon pero le asaltan unos cuantos tipos encapuchados  
  
Encapuchado1:Señorita,seria tan amable de venir con nosotros?  
  
Sora:Quienes sois y que quereis?  
  
Encapuchado2:Señorita,le advierto que si no viene con nosotros por las buenas,habremos de obligarla  
  
Sora:Soltadme!!  
  
Encapuchado3:No te resistas,no sera bueno   
  
Sora estaba a punto de caer cuando oyo una voz familiar  
  
¿¿¿:La señorita ha dicho que no,o no la habeis oido?  
  
La voz venia de la entrada del callejon.Un chico de pelo desordenado,y ojos marrones,vestido con uniforme estaba apoyado en una pared.A Sora su aspecto le resultaba familiar pero no podia ser,el...  
  
Encapuchado1:Y tu quien se supone que eres?  
  
???:Yo no tengo por que rendir cuentas a nadie,ahora dejad a la señorita o tendre que tendre que hacer que la dejeis por la fuerza.  
  
Encapuchado:No me hagas reir  
  
Chico:Bueno,si asi lo deseais-Dijo el chico preparando sus puños  
  
Uno de los encapuchados se dirigio a el,pero el chico lo esquivo habilmente y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago,dejandolo en el suelo  
  
Sora:''Esos movimientos,pero como puede ser?Juraria que...''  
  
Encapuchado1:Maldito,puede que hayas ganado esta vez pero volveremos  
  
Chico:Aqui estare esperandoos-Dirigiendose a Sora-Estas bien?  
  
Sora estaba mirandolo fijamente y sin poder creerlo .Era el sin ninguna duda,pero por que no la recordaba?  
  
Chico:Oye,te he hecho una pregunta  
  
Sora:Ah,disculpame.Si estoy bien(Lo miraba con cara de ternura,lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara)  
  
Chico:P..Por que me miras asi?  
  
Sora:Tai,no me recuerdas?  
  
Chico:Lo siento,creo que me confundes,no te conozco.  
  
Sora siente un gran dolor en el pecho,como podia ser?Habia pasado un año desde que desaparecio y ahora Tai,su Tai no la recordaba de nada,era demasiado cruel.Ella se esforzo lo maximo que pudo en contener las lagrimas pero no lo consiguio  
  
Chico:Por que lloras?  
  
Sora al darse cuenta de eso,contuvo las lagrimas y fingio como pudo  
  
Chico:No se tu nombre  
  
Sora:Sora,me llamo Sora  
  
De pronto al chico le dio un enorme dolor de cabeza y cayo al suelo ,retorciendose  
  
Sora:Que te pasa,estas bien?  
  
El chico se desmaya y ve unas escenas difusas,vagas,pasandose por su cabeza.La chica que acababa de conocer le resultaba familiar y,por alguna razon,se sentia muy unido a ella.Despues solo vio sufrimiento  
  
por alguna razon le era imposible recordar nada de su pasado.Al despertar se encontro en una sala blanca  
  
y oyo unas voces  
  
Sora:Que le ocurrio,doctor?  
  
Doc:Bueno,hemos observado que ha sufrido un trauma postamnesico,quizas algo muy ligado su pasado ha irrumpido de una manera muy brusca en su subconsciente,lo que lo ha confundido  
  
Sora:Se pondra bien,verdad?  
  
Doc:No lo sabemos es el primer caso que vemos,no parece ser amnesia inducida por perdida sinapticas,es como si simplemente se hubieran esfumado,sin mas ni mas  
  
Sora entra en la habitacion y se encuentra al chico despierto  
  
Chico:Sora,que hago aqui?  
  
Sora:Te traje porque no queria que te pasara nada,me importas demasiado  
  
Chico:Kay  
  
Sora:Que?  
  
Chico:Kay,puedes llamarme Kay  
  
Sora:De acuerdo,Kay  
  
Kay y Sora quedan conversando durante horas,sin saber que son observados  
  
Mago:Por que no habeis acabado con ellos?  
  
Encapuchado:Perdonenos,señor,no fallaremos pero ese Tai ha desarrollado mas poder del que uso con Agalthim,habra que ir con mucho cuidado.Aun sin transformarse ni ser consciente de sus poderes pudo con nosotros.  
  
Mago:Tranquilos,podreis con ellos.A ti,Caladbolg,te dotare de los poderes de la sangre,dudo que el pueda con esos poderes.  
  
Caladbolg:Es un gran honor,señor Malik  
  
Malik:''Pronto,muy pronto,seras mia,mi reina  
  
A la salida del hospital  
  
Kay:Oye,Sora,quieres que te acompañe a casa?  
  
Sora:De verdad harias eso por mi,Kay?  
  
Kay(ruborizado por la mirada de Sora):P..Pues cla..claro que si,eres mi amiga  
  
Sora:Eres muy amable,pero no te lo puedo permitir,te hirieron el hombro debes descansar  
  
Kay se mira el hombro y ve esa cicatriz en forma de dragon   
  
Kay:Ah,esto,no ,lo tengo desde que recuerdo,Sora.Por favor,dejame acompañarte  
  
Sora:Esta bien,si insistes,sera un honor que me acompañes  
  
Cuando llevan un rato caminando se encuentran con Matt y Mimi,que se quedan boquiabiertos al ver a Tai   
  
Matt:S..Sora no es ese?  
  
Sora:No,el se llama Kay  
  
Mimi:Pues deben ser gemelos pues es igualito a...  
  
Sora(haciendo el signo del silencio con un dedo):Calla,Mimi  
  
Kay:Bien,vosotros quienes sois?  
  
Matt:Yo soy Matt y esta es Mimi,salimos juntos  
  
Kay:Es todo un honor conoceros  
  
Por mucho que Sora les dijera que actuaran con normalidad,a Matt se la hacia raro oir eso de su mejor amigo al igual que a Mimi  
  
Matt y Mimi:Lo mismo digo  
  
Despues de este inciso,siguen su camino  
  
Kay:Sora?  
  
Sora(Mirando con curiosidad a Kay):Dime,que pasa?  
  
Kay:Podrias hablarme de ese Tai?Parece que erais muy buenos amigos  
  
Sora no esperaba esa pregunta,ni mucho menos,Como iba a hablarle a Tai de el mismo?  
  
Sora:Pues,veras,el era igualito que tu,el mismo pelo,el mismo color de piel..Los mismos movimientos  
  
siempre estaba sonriendo y su valor era lo que le caracterizaba,siempre llevaba un blason con un sol grabado  
  
Kay:''Un momento,un blason como este que tengo pero no puede ser''  
  
Sora:Kay,que te pasa?  
  
Kay:Sora,quien soy yo,dimelo por favor  
  
Sora se quedo callada,como iba a responder a esa pregunta?  
  
Sora:Kay,yo..  
  
Kay:Si?  
  
Sora:Nada,olvidalo,tu eres un amigo y con eso me basta  
  
Sora lo abraza con fuerza y Kay se ruboriza mucho pero entonces algo aparece,una figura completamente vestida de negro emerge del suelo  
  
Tai:Quien demonios eres tu?  
  
Caladbolg:Soy Caladbolg,general de los ejercitos de las tinieblas y vengo a llevarme a esa chica  
  
Kay:Que?Jamas te dejare tocarle un solo pelo,antes tendras que pasar por mi cadaver.(Tai se pone en posicion de lucha)  
  
Caladbolg:Te atreves a retarme ,insolente?Muy bien,que asi sea  
  
Se desata una lucha sin cuartel entre ellos dos,pero Caladbolg es muy superior a Kay y le golpea dejandolo en el suelo  
  
Sora:No,Kay...  
  
Caladbolg:Bien,ahora vendras conmigo  
  
Kay:No se te ocurra tocarle,NO LA TOQUES!!!!!  
  
De repente un resplandor blanco envuelve a Tai,y cuando se disipa,se ve que que Tai se ha convertido en un arcangel rubio con alas doradas y ojos azules ademas de con 60 veces mas fuerza  
  
Caladbolg:Bien,al fin el arcangel se revela,esto hara las cosas mas interesantes  
  
Pero la pelea resulto mas de lo que el general oscuro podia manejar  
  
Caladbolg:N..No..no puede ser,que has hecho?  
  
Kay:Dejalo ya y podras vivir  
  
Caladbolg:Esta bien,me ire pero antes(dirigiendose a Sora):Resplandor negro!!!  
  
Sora:Ahhhhh  
  
Sora espero a que llegara el golpe fatal,pero nunca llego,algo se habia interpuesto y cuando Sora abrio los ojos vio a Kay cubriendola con su cuerpo del ataque  
  
Caladbolg:Sabia que harias eso,aun con tanto poder sigues siendo debil de sentimientos  
  
Kay:Sora,lo siento...  
  
Kay se desploma en el suelo y Sora es secuestrada  
  
Kay(llorando):S...Sora!!-se desmaya  
  
Kay despierta en un lugar celestial  
  
Kay:Donde estoy?Que es este sitio?  
  
Voz:Esto,joven guerrero,es el lugar al que perteneces  
  
Kay:Tu puedes responder las preguntas que tengo?  
  
Voz:Todas ellas estan en tu interior,aun asi,tu verdadera identidad es la de un arcangel que renuncio a su inmortalidad para poder estar con la persona que querias.Tu nombre humano es Tai y durante toda tu infancia y parte de tu adolescencia tu verdadera herencia estuvo oculta.Nunca supiste que tu padre era en realidad otro angel.  
  
Kay:Todo eso no me interesa dime porque me siento tan unido a Sora,aun sin conocerla era como si estuvieramos destinados a estar juntos.Parece como que la conociera  
  
Voz:Busca en tu interior y recuerda...  
  
Tai empezo a recordarlo todo,su viaje digital,sus amigos,toda su vida,sus poderes,su lucha con Agalthim,la oscuridad y un haz de luz que siempre lo iluminaba,aun cuando estuvo a punto de irse con su mejor amigo,al final siempre estuvo con el,acompañandole,la primera que no lo veia como un extraño y al final como si volviera a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de todo.Se sentia asi de bien con ella porque la amaba,aunque deberia haber muerto al usar el ataque,el amor que profesaba hacia Sora lo hizo seguir vivo  
  
Por fin lo comprendio todo.El estaba destinado a estar con ella,su angel e iria a donde fuera por ella.  
  
Voz:Bien,te preguntare de nuevo lo que te pregunte la otra vez .Quieres ir con ella?  
  
Tai:Si,voy a salvarla y a decirle lo que siento de una vez  
  
Voz:Te transportare hacia donde esta ella.  
  
En otro lugar,Sora esta atada a una especie de altar con Malik a su lado  
  
Malik:Bien,mi reina de la oscuridad,ahora estaras conmigo   
  
Sora:No,me niego ,yo quiero a Tai,se que vendra a rescatarme  
  
Malik:No lo ves?Como puedes estar tan ciega,el esta muerto y aunque no lo este,le tengo una trampa mortal.  
  
Sora:No,Tai..  
  
Volvemos a Tai:  
  
Tai:''Asi que esta es la fortaleza del mal,tranquila Sora,voy a por ti''  
  
Pero ante el aparece Caladbolg y se vuelve a preparar para la lucha  
  
Caladbolg:Tranquilo,Tai esta vez quiero ayudarte te guiare a donde ella esta  
  
Tai no tenia otra opcion que seguirle ,tras un rato ,llegan a la habitacion donde esta Sora.Tai al verla va a por ella   
  
Tai:Sora,ya estoy aqui  
  
Sora:Kay!!  
  
Tai:Sora,puedes llamarme por mi nombre,ya se quien soy,quienes somos todos  
  
Malik:Sera una lastima,pero para poder llegar con ella debes vencerme  
  
Tai:Vencere a quien haga falta por estar con ella.  
  
Comienzan a luchar y Tai demuestra ser superior a Malik aunque la pelea sigue igualada  
  
Malik:Como te has fortalecido tanto en tan poco tiempo?  
  
Tai:Simplemente,ese es el poder de los humanos que tanto despreciais  
  
Malik:No lo entiendo,si es necesario la matare  
  
Malik va a dispara energia oscura a Sora pero Tai usa la flecha celestial y lo deja malherido  
  
Malik:Acaba...con..migo,me has ganado  
  
Tai va a darle el golpe de gracia pero Sora se ponde delante  
  
Sora:No,Tai,por favor  
  
Tai:Sora,apartate,tiene que pagar  
  
Sora:No,Tai,el no es malo solo estaba enamorado,puede cambiar.Por favor,dejalo.  
  
Pero al bajar Tai la espada,Caladbolg absorbe a Malik,quedandose con sus poderes y atravesando el hombro de Sora cuando esta se interpone entre la espada de Maladbolg(Malik+Caldbolg)Sora cae encima de Tai ,muy malherida  
  
Tai(llorando):Sora,no te mueras por favor..  
  
Sora:Tai,si muero,quiero que sepas que te amo,por favor,no dejes que Maladbolg se salga con la suya  
  
Sora queda inconsciente  
  
Tai:Maladbolg!!!Te matare  
  
La pelea se inicia pero Maladbolg es superior con Tai al haber absorbido el alma de Malik,pero entonces algo ocurre  
  
Tai:Sora,tu amor esta conmigo  
  
Tai se ve envuelto en una armadura dorada y con una espada en sus manos,haia cumplido su destino,ser el arcangel definitivo  
  
La espada Gaia estaba en su mano y la armaduraAncestral cubrio su cuerpo haciendolo mucho mas poderoso que Maladbolg con el cual acabo de un solo golpe .Tras eso volvio con Sora,pero era tarde,habia muerto  
  
Tai:No,Sora,no puedes morir ,no sin saber que no todos mis sentimientos han sido olvidados ,todavia te amo  
  
Malik(tras escapar del contro de Caladbolg,que fue lo que Tai destruyo):Hay una manera.Oh,dioses celestiales,escuchad a vuestro siervo y devolved aquello que fue cruelmente destruido.Tai,quieren un precio,  
  
Tai:Cual es?  
  
Malik:Debes renunciar a tu inmortalidad  
  
Tai:Lo hare  
  
Malik:Cobrad el precio de la inmortalidad y compartid la vida de este ser celestial con su amor mortal  
  
Una luz baja del cielo y cubre a Sora,que abre los ojos.  
  
Sora:Kay?  
  
Tai:No,Sora,llamame por mi nombre,llamame Tai  
  
Sora:Ya lo recuerdas todo?(preugnto sora muy esperanzada)  
  
Tai:No,todo no.  
  
Sora(desanimada):Ah  
  
Tai:Me basta con recordar una cosa y esa cosa es que te amo.Sora,quieres volver conmigo?  
  
Tai solo obtiene un beso por respuesta y Sora descubre que,por muy lejos que esten,siempre estan juntos,pues Tai es el angel que renuncio a su inmortalidad por amor,el que puede destruir el mal .El legendario caballero.Gaia,el caballero celestial   
  
  
  
N.del autor:Bueno,este es mi segundo Taiora y me gustaria que mandrais todas las reviews posibles para saber vuestra opinion,graias adelantadas.Espero que lo hayais disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendolo.Me gustaria dedicarlo a una persona que siempre esta conmigo,bueno,ella sabe quien es.Te quiero mucho,mi amor 


End file.
